All My Life
by Royal Sunflower Fields
Summary: This is a story about friends...friends who grew up together since the gecko. They've been stuck together through thick and thin, romance, marriage, fighting, severe injuries. As they mature, they faced a thing we know called Life. This is...All My Life! May contain language.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my brand new story, with the perfect matching title and everything! You can tell from the title, and/or moving on to the story that it will be quite lengthy. I was inspired by the song, my own life with kids and studying the innocence of children shows! Anyways, hope you like! As for my other stories, I will be fixing them and add more to it so look out for those updates ^_^.

Today was a beautiful day here in Happy Tree Town. The sun is shining beautifully, the wind is calm to cool off the warm rays, and best of all the sky is nice and blue with only a few clouds. Nothing could possibly ruin this amazing day!

It all started in a simple Ruby colored house. Upstairs, a young child named Flaky, a very kind, and has a sweet personality, was taking quite a long time to get dressed.

"Flaky sweetie, are you ready to go to school?"asked Flaky's mother. Her mother is in the kitchen making smiley pancakes with some scrambled eggs on the side.

As she flipped the pancakes with one hand she is pouring orange juice with the other. Flaky's mom is an amazing multitasker. Her mother always wore a ribbon, which varies every day.

Today, she wore a ribbon with smiling suns and white clouds, and an apron to match. Her long curly brunette hair tied up in a long ponytail bounces every movement she makes.

Under her apron, she wore a decorative dress full of color and life. It looked like she was ready to meet the Queen with those fancy laces that meets the bottom of her dress.

Her chocolate brown eyes darted upward toward the staircase as she prepared to call out again with her soft, songbird voice.

"Flaky! Is everything alright up there? Do you want Mommy to help?"she twittered. This time Flaky responded to her call. "I can't find my ribbon!"she said. Her missing ribbon was the cool and tranquil color, periwinkle.

It would've went nicely with her simple outfit which is a lavender shirt topped with a jean jacket, and just a light blue skirt to blend with the colors.

All she had to do is tie up her wavy straight red hair with her periwinkle ribbon and be on her way after breakfast, but the five year old can't seem to find it. Her mother looked up at the clock and gasped very softly.

"Oh dear, she's going to be late on her first day!"she chirped. Just then, the father jumped out of bed after he put his other shoe on and ran upstairs to go help out. He burst through the door and like a superhero then he threw his fist on his hips and shouted.

"Fear not Flaky! Daddy is going to save the day!"he boomed heroically. Flaky giggled as her daddy took her on his back and zoomed around in the little girl's room.

Her Dad, Cedric, was in his suit all ready for work, but had time to get his daughter all ready for school. He had dark red hair, and brown eyes. His muscles are very large as well showing that he works out a lot. He went under the bed and grinned.

"Ha ha!" He shouted as he raised to his feet. "Its under your bed sweetheart."he tells her using his normal voice. Flaky smiled thankfully and hopped off his back to go get her ribbon. Her dad kneeled down to help Flaky tie her hair in a ponytail then he smiled.

"You look just like your mother on her first day of school."he said. Flaky turned her head to the right then stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"I do? Then I must...be very pretty!"said Flaky. They both went downstairs and found breakfast on the table yummy and warm. "Goodmorning handsome, I didn't noticed you ran up there honey."her mother said to her husband as she giggled.

"You know me babe, faster than Flash."he responded to his wife then they both gave each other a loving glance. Suddenly, "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy said I looked like you on your first day of school! That means I am pretty!"she jumped around dancing and sang with her strong voice.

"I am pretty! I am pretty! Flaky is pretty! That's my name! Uh huh, uh huh oh yeah!" Her Mom and Dad looked at each other then burst into laughter. Flaky did too. As they enjoyed their family laughter Flaky's dad heard the bus honk its horn.

"Flaky, that's for you."he tells her. Flaky's Mom handed Flaky her breakfast in a container. Then packed her lunchbox in her backpack. Flaky then sprinted out the door.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!"she screamed out before entering the quiet bus. She is he first one to be picked up. The bus drove away down the road, carrying Flaky off.

"Thanks for helping Flaky with her ribbon darling. Oh your so good to me." Flaky's mom said giving her husband a warm embrace.

He threw his arms around her and rocked back and forth. "Anything for my daughter and my precious Dove."he said sweetly as she gave her a warm and passionate kiss.

"Are you kidding me!? Look what you did to his bag! It looks like someone fed it to a dog!"yelled Flippy's mom waving Flippy's bag in her husband's face.

"Get that piece of-"he shouted before the wife slapped his face. "Don't you DARE curse around my son, you monster! I can't believe you have the nerve to use his backpack to stop the lawnmower. Sometimes I can't stand you! I can't!"she said.

His father smacked her so hard, she hit and crashed through the wall and started to scream and cry like a baby. Flippy looked helplessly at his backpack she dropped. He ran to the closet and grabbed a needle and some thread.

He went by his mother and tapped her. "Mom, can't you just sew it?"he asked her. She shrugged him off if her and covered her eyes, still crying.

"I-I don't feel like f-fixing...anything."she wept to her son. Flippy sighed and gave her a disappointed look. "Come on Mommy, he didn't hit you too hard his time. Your not bleeding..."he said to her. His mom raised from the floor and pushed him out the way to cry in the kitchen.

"Don't worry about her son, go outside and wait for the bus."he tells Flippy. He tried to manage his things in his backpack without it falling out. Flippy stuffed the needle and thread in his pocket and rushed out the door.

The bus finally came to his view and he entered the vehicle and sat right next to a red haired girl.

"Hi."she said to him with a smile. "Hello, I'm Flippy nice to meet you."he said. Just then his backpack collapse on the bus floor. Flippy gave out a long and upset sigh. "Do you need any help?" Flaky asked.

"Nah, my dad said I should not trust no one if they say they can help me.'"he told her rehearsing every word his dad said. Flaky giggled and tilted her head slightly.

"What does that suppose to mean? All I wanna do is help, not be confused."she said to him. Flippy smiled then handed her the thread and needle.

"Dad says work is for girls."he said in a low tone. Flaky took the thread and needle then sew the backpack together. "Yay! I did it! I am just like Mommy!"she squealed with delight.

"Thank you...what's your name?"he asked her. "My name is Flaky, why are you talking so...quiet?"she said to him. Flippy glanced out the window then back at her.

"I don't know. I just don't like talking loud. And I never spoke to a girl before...your a girl right?"he asked in a curious tone as Flaky's face reddened.

"This is why Daddy made me wear a dress instead of pants today! I'm sorry of I looked a little tomboyish, but I'm trying to be girlie like Mommy!"she crossed her arms and turned her head to face the empty seats in embarrassment.

"I...I can't believe you asked me that..."she said. There was an awkward silence in the bus until Flippy poked her arm until she whipped her long red hair across his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm not usually outside a lot. The only girl I ever seen is my Mom. So I thought she was also the only girl in the whole world!"he said as he spread his arms out trying to show her how big the world is to him.

Flaky and the bus driver who watched them from the mirror, while also keeping am eye on the road, gave him an odd look. Flaky looked down at her beautiful dress then combed her fingers through her hair.

"That's weird...you're very weird Flippy..."she said to him then the bus became quiet afterwards. All was heard is the engine of the bus rumbling loudly through the quiet wealthy neighborhood.

Inside of a sapphire blue house there lived a young female who continuously brushed her long dark and light blue hair.

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty! Finally! Ugh, perfection takes a long time to complete!"said the young child. She holds the name of Petunia. A dainty, yet bratty five year old who loves to be as prim and proper as possible.

Her inspiration came from another young girl named Exotic who is six years old. Back when she were a bit younger than five, Exotic taught her how to be a proper young lady after she caught Petunia being slobbish at a party she had been invited to.

Exotic didn't tolerate such behavior therefore she told her everything Petunia did was disturbing. And from that day, she had been clean as a whistle ever since.

Petunia's phone on her white pearly dresser rang, ever so gently with vibrations. She picks the phone up and held it to her ear. "Goodmorning Mother, how went your sleep?"she asked in a very forced proper tone she could handle.

Downstairs as her Mother is enjoying her massage at their personal spa, filled with tons of house plants, plenty of sunlight brightens the room, and is accompanied by the sweet aroma of roses and lilies.

She responds to her daughter in a very laid back way.

"Ah, morning child. My sleep was very, rough, but nothing like a little trip to the spa won't help right?"she said with a very light and bubbly tone in her voice. Petunia placed her elbow on her dresser and chuckled.

"Yeah! I heard the mud bath does wonders for your complexion, I even heard-" Petunia looks down at her elbows and shrieked as Exotic's voice jumps out at her.

'You are truly disgusting! Having those monstrous elbows, leaning on top of your cosmetics! How awful! How disgusting you are!' the voice cried out as Petunia's phone hit the rugged floors.

Her hair now in a mess from panicking so wildly, she rushed to the bathroom to hand the maid her ruined shirt. She dashes to the closet to grab a brand new dress, then puts it on.

Slowly but surely she went in full view of the mirror. She visioned Exotic standing where her reflection was suppose to be. Her illusion looks at her up, and then down.

'Very good Petunia, you are becoming a mature young lady, at a very young age I should say. The color of this here dress goes wonderfully with those marvelous blue eyes of yours.'

The illusion fades where Petunia's reflection is shown. Petunia stared blankly at the mirror until she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Um, Miss Petunia, is everything okay?" the younger maid asked her. Petunia looks up at the maid then boss her head.

The maid then sits on her bed and outs Petunia on her lap. "Petunia, is it that lovely child Exotic again playing as your imaginary 'perfect friend'?"

Petunia looks around the room the stares up at the maid and shakes her head 'yes'. The maid furrows her eyebrows then spoke in a firm tone.

"Stop imagining her all the time its messing with your head. There's no such thing as being perfect. Now head on downstairs. Breakfast is being served." Petunia sucked her teeth in disbelief.

The blue haired girl carefully walked down the long stairs of her house and sat on top of the pearly white chair.

The sun was ever so bright, the sun's light bounced in every direction from the many white furniture she owns causing everything to sparkle releasing the feeling of tranquility.

The chef took out a notepad and a pen. "Bonjour Petunia, what do you, how you say, 'want for breakfast?'"he asked her, as he tried his very best to speak English.

Petunia grabbed the menu, the size of a book, off the counter and read it. Yellow, fluffy eggs, with greasy, crunchy bacon. Buttered pancakes with fruit on top.

The decisions are endless, and the worst part is that Petunia could barely read any of the big words they used to describe the meal being served.

"A small salad please." She eventually said to him. Jumping out of boredom after ten minutes, the Chef went his way to the kitchen to fix her the salad.

"But...Mama...I'm scared...what if no one likes me?"asked sweet little Giggles. Her cheeks flushed with red feeling shyness and the butterflies in her stomach. Mama tiredly pushed Giggles out of the way as she reached for her coffee.

"Listen Giggles, I'm sure everybody will like you and if they don't, screw them. Friends don't help you in life, how many of Mama's friends had paid her bills? None, exactly. My point taken." Giggles looked down at her ruby colored shoes.

"But...don't I need friends to have fun in school?"she asked. Mama frowned.

"Hell...no. You don't need to worry about making friends. You need to focus on school, that is the reason why your attending it; to learn and to freakin' get your college degree. Remember what Mama always told ya know Giggles." Mama said to Giggles.

Her daughter smiled and bounced up and down. "My Mama didn't raise no fool! I know! I know! Tupac said that in one of his songs! I love that part!"she giggled. Mama grins as Giggles exploded with sudden happiness.

"Facts child. We may be livin' in a rich neighborhood, but we middle class on welfare knows how to live our life now don't we Sugar?" Mama always called her sweet little child Sugar.

"Yes Mama. I'm kinda starving." Giggles said as she started to suck her thumb. Mama shook her head in disappointment.

"Nah, people in Africa is starving. You damn now well that you are hungry, and not starvin' got it? Now go eat the rest of that cereal in the box."said Mama as she sat down on the table, scratching some lottery tickets.

A knock is heard at the door, filling the air with its loudness. Mama groaned as she struggled to stand up and keep in balance. She opens the door to find an unwelcomed, rich woman who eyed Giggles with greed. Greed for more money.

To Be Continued...

Oh, you guys will like how this story will turn out! I finally kinda, sorta perfected my vocabulary!

Who is this woman? You'll find out very soon, and she is BAD news!

Next Time on All My Life...

"Oh that's too bad, I would try to speak to that low-life, but it wouldn't be much of a conversation now would it?"

"How about you have a conversation with my fist!"

"Ah, ah, ah. You know what Mrs. Cheryl told you about putting your filthy ape-like hands on me."


	2. Chapter 2: Walkin' Buddies

Here goes another chapter! It may contain a few bad languages, not much at all ^_^. So enjoy and review ^_^!

The woman by the last name of, Sunrise walked in the home holding her piping hot container of tea, staring disgustedly at her home as well as Giggles' Mom.

Her appearance is very attractive, though her facial expression has a bit of craze on it. Her long hair, is the colors of the sky when it starts to rise.

She walked over to Giggles and picked her up, then started for the door. Giggles' Mom ran in front of the door to stop her. "Can I help you?"she asked in an aggressive tone.

"Please step out of the way Miss. Naomi, we wouldn't want another police report on you know would we?" said the woman. "Hold up, hold up...first of all put my child down.

I don't know who the hell, told you to walk in my goddamn house, like you pay my bills, then put your cold, chicken-skinned hands on my child. You must've forgotten where you at."she scolded at the woman who sat on her couch after releasing Giggles, who ran over to her Mama.

"Dear Naomi, I only did so to spare the argument, like this one. Look, just give me the child, we can both be happy, I get the money, and you live your life without a child to bring you down, what do you say Miss?"

The woman took a sip from her tea then waited for Mama's response.

"Look at it this way Naomi-"

"Stop callin' me that. Around these parts I'm called Mama. And DON'T ever forget it again." Mama warned as she held her child right close to her thigh.

"Right...anyways, you remember that ruffian, whatever his worthless name was. Should I remind you that he's no longer with us?" She slowly circled Mama like a shark, waiting for her prey to be caught.

"Since he isn't around, because he took a foolish turn during his last days on earth. How else can you keep up with taking care of this here, child?"she pointed out in the most rude manner as possible.

Mama obviously was beginning to get angry, the fact that she's parading around her house and disrespecting her recently deceased husband. She went extremely close to the woman and started to pound her finger on her face, painfully.

"Ooh, you are asking for it! Do you know...who the fuck you are talking about?! Boy if he was around, he would've told you straight up to get a better life and stop trying to steal mine under my feet."

Mama closed her eyes as she remembered her husband's handsome and smooth voice he had always used, saying the exact words he clearly would say. It still made her spine tingle with excitement.

"Oh that's too bad, I would try to speak to that low-life, but it wouldn't be much of a conversation now would it?"

"How about you have a conversation with my fist!" Mama was ready to knock out the woman with one swing, but thank goodness Giggles was around to make sure that doesn't happen.

No...not yet...

"Ah, ah, ah. You know what Mrs. Cheryl told you about putting your filthy ape-like hands on me."

"I...do not give a-" the woman interrupted. "Yes, yes I know you don't. That is why you are living in a slightly decent, yet poor environment." The woman opened the cabinets and shook her head.

"Amazing! You managed to buy a lot of food for your daughter you care about so much! Its almost like you didn't touch the food at all."she mocked, acknowledging that there is absolutely no food in the cabinets.

"I'm surprised you two aren't fat, and eating an everlasting supply of chicken." The woman laughed at her own supposed joke.

"Very funny...you never buy us food when you are suppose to. So I'm surprised you aren't eating my fuckin' fist, after all the shit coming out your mouth, I am resisting the urge."

The woman looked at her side ways; which Mama can't stand, then smiled.

"Why can't you just give me the child? Don't you want me to become richer? I deserve to because my family needs this money for college and other purposes." She thought about the exact place where Giggles will go if Mama seal the deal with her.

"I promise she will probably be in a safer place than here. Come on! The quicker this process goes, the faster I leave." The woman pleaded the hardest she can without making it convincing enough.

"Your kidding right? Fuck no! The hell kind of mother do you think I am?! I love my child, and there's nothing you or your crackhead bosses can do about it. And if I catch you tryna touch her again, imma tear the skin off yo' ass. Beat it bitch."

The woman sighed with irritation then stood up. "Very well Miss, I can see you 'love' this messy, annoying child, very much. I'll return in the future. I bid you goodbye."

The woman bowed politely as she headed out the door, she turned around to give Giggles one last glare that lasted shortly.

"Go on! Skedaddle." Mama said as she kicked the woman on her butt causing her to fall face first into the newly fallen snow and also making Giggles laugh like crazy.

Usually she would see this in one of her cartoons, but in real life, it sure was memorable and hilarious! As the two stood there at the door after it was closed. Giggles peered up at her mother.

"Mama..." Giggles said to her as Mama ran over to the couch and covered her face, while making a few squeaky sounds as well as gasping for air.

Giggles wasn't sure what to do, at first but when she drew close to Mama she reached her little hands out to tug on her shirt. Her mother look down at her sweet angelic daughter with a smile, who smiled back.

Mama then suddenly grabbed hold of her into a warm and loving embrace. "Giggles, you know Mama won't let no one take you right? I will always be there for you no matter what. Promise to remember these words okay? Can you do that for me?"she asked Giggles.

Giggles put her thumb in her mouth and giggled. "I promise with all my heart!" Giggles exclaimed as she jumped into her Mom's arms.

Their bear hug didn't last too long, when another knock at the door is heard. Mama groaned as she carried Giggles to the door. With one turn of the knob she threw the door open.

"Hello! Is um... Giggles ready to walk with us?"asked a boy with shiny blonde hair. Mama gave him and the other kids who are with him weird looks.

"No...? I don't believe Giggles or I met any of you kids."she said cautiously. Giggles continued to keep her thumb in her mouth as she eyed the three kids under her.

The boy turned his head to the female with snow light streaks and lavender hair that is in cute pigtails. Strangely, she has a big bruise on her face, it made Mama curious about that.

'What if these kids are involved with dangerous crimes? I would never let my child walk with them if that's the case. I'm gotta drown them out with questions.' She thought.

Finally the girl spoke before she could. "We would like to get to know her. She seems pretty cool from afar. This Summer I always see her riding that tricycle, and playing with you."she said innocently and went on.

"I just thought she was a pretty nice girl to hang out with, and since we are going to the same school and all, we could walk together so she won't be...alone..." the volume in her voice decreased as she spoke.

Mama shook her head in disagreeing with this even though Giggles seemed extremely excited to just hop out her Mama's arms and follow along with the children.

"Okay...but answer me this child, what's up with your face? Why is it all purple?"she asked in a curious tone. Lammy blushed then covered her face.

"I...I-I...well...I..."and with that statement she squeaked while turning around. The boy who stood behind her stepped in. "She fell."he said as simple as that.

Nothing more, and nothing less.

Mama chuckled, shook her head and at the same time she rolled her eyes. "Did she fell on someone's fist or something? That was one interesting fall she took to the face."she said.

"No."said the boy feeling like he shouldn't say anything else.

"Whatever you say, I still need to know what kind of parents you have and everything. So until that happens, she's going to take the bus. Thanks for the cute invitation, but we gotta get ready. She will see ya in school." Mama closed the door as gently as possible.

"You always see her riding the tricycle? Mammy that sounds so weird! Do you want her to be friends with us, or do you want her to think we are a bunch of spies?"the blond boy said.

Lammy hung her head down in shame as she was close to shedding tears. The boy behind her, also who have a head full of purple strands pat her in the back.

"Don't cry."he said in a soft tone. The lavender haired, six year old sighed then her head shot back up.

"Why would she talk about my face for? That was really offensive...and it was none of her business!"she cried while stomping her little feet.

"Don't cry."the boy repeated. Lammy gave him the kind of look that would say: 'don't-tell-me-to-calm-down'.

"I wasn't crying Toothy! Sheesh!" Lammy said as she walked ahead of the two boys, and they followed. As she stomped off she accidentally bumped into Exotic. Backing up fearfully she quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I...I was...upset." Lammy said then squeaked while looking away from Exotic's beautiful sunset eyed stare. Surprisingly, Exotic just grinned at the little tyke. "Its quite alright darling."she said with her voice that is proper and dainty, as she patted Lammy's head.

"I'm not upset at all! I was just on my way to walk along with you three. I overheard your short, but valuable conversation with Miss. Naomi, and I was thinking, you guys are perfect to be my walking buddies."

The three friends all gave each other excited glares. They seemed very happy to have her walking with them, not because she was extremely wealthy, not because she's beautiful, and definitely not because she's the most popular female youngster in the whole town, it is because she has heart of gold.

She led the three friends to the direction of the school. Her sunset colored hair swayed side to side ever step she took. She listened to the footsteps that followed her, and no one was talking. This worried her.

"So guys,"she started, turning her head as she walked. "Today is my very, very first day of school! I had been studying a whole lot as I prepared for learning here."

Cuddles was the first to talk.

"Its my first day too! I heard our teacher is very nice! I was kinda nervous about meeting new people I never met before. That was before I met these two over the Summer, and finding out we are going to the same school." Exotic grinned at him, showing how much she appreciate his honesty.

"Its nice to attend the same place as your friends. As for me, I don't know anybody."she said with a frown. Lammy sped up to walk by her side.

"Aww, don't worry about that Exotic. I'm sure you'll make new friends!" Lammy said to her. Toothy walked next to Lammy and nodded. "We're friends."he said to her in his quiet voice. Exotic smiled brightly.

"You are? How nice of you, all three of you." Cuddles ran by Exotic's side to the left and put an arm around her. "Of course we are. Who knows, we might be in the same class."he said.

To Be Continued...

I can see this story working. It is cute so far! But needs more...spice! Moy Caliente! The next chapter will be focused on the parents. Have a great day, and SMILE!

Stay tuned! Next Time On All My Life...

"Yeah...about that..."

"Ugh, don't worry about it dear. She's just being very spiteful! I don't understand why there are beasts like her living on earth."

"That's true, but THE PAPERS ARE STILL DESTROYED! What am I going to do?"


End file.
